The Night Every One WILL Remember
by You-Can-Be-Your-Own-Miracle
Summary: This will be a Halloween night everyone will remember. About three hours ago on South Boulevard Street a drunk driver named Sean Edwards zoomed down the blocked off road killing 47 people including himself.
1. The night

**She** wasn't watching, and she didn't care. **She** was having too much fun. We were taking **her** cousin Jessica trick-or-treating. Jessica was an eight-year-old girl with long, curly, red hair, nothing like her cousin, but when you looked at her face she had big blue eyes and dimples when she smiled. Exactly like her cousin. We were at my house helping Jess get into her costume, a fairy princess. We left my house and walked around the block stopping at every house. The roads were supposed to be blocked off, and they were, but not for Sean. **She** has a crush on Sean. Even though he was older than her. It's sad to know that Sean hilled a lot of people that night. Including **her**. He had just one to many drinks that night just one. He crashed through the road blocker zooming down the road. Jess and I had crossed the road to the next house. **She** was in the middle of the street talking to Becca Weller. Sean zoomed down the road hitting the first person, second, third, fourth, and fifth until he reached a group of kids and a teenage looking girl. I looked at her and saw that it was Sara. She must be taking some orphans trick-or-treating. It was sad to see five of seven of the little kids get hit by the car. Sara got hit too. She tried to save them all but only managed two. The two little kids just stared as the car. They watched as the car zoomed down the road killing a ton of people. I forgot **she** was talking to Becca. I thought **she** was standing right next to me, thinking I wasn't going to lose **her**. As the car came near her I started panicking. I yelled **her** name but it was to late. I felt Jess hug me tightly. I took out my cell phone and called 911, told them what happened. I hung up the phone and one minute later I heard sirens. A ton of them. I looked down the street and saw the ambulance. They loaded every single person into a different car. They let me say goodbye to **her**. Then they drove away fifteen minutes later with everyone loaded. They drove away with the sirens not on. Not on a good sign. They were long gone by now. I looked around and only saw Jess and the two little orphans. I took Jess who was sobbing and went over to the kids. They looked up at me. Their faces as white a sheet.

"I think you guys should come with me," I said. The nodded a followed jess and me back to my house. It was and extremely long silence until one of the little kids broke that silence.

"I'm going to miss Sara!" she cried.

"Me too" the other one said. I looked off into the distance and said

"I'm going to miss the person I lost. She was my best friend. **She** was Lilly Truscott". That's right I'm Miley Stewart and this happened a year ago. It's not a dream. It's the real deal. Now back to the story.

"I'm Miley" I said "and this is Jess"

"I'm Amanda," said one of the girls "and this is my twin sister Alyson". You could tell they were twins. They had long, strait, golden hair, and big brown eyes. They told Jess and me everything. How they became orphans and how Sara helped them. We all sat and talked and got to know each other. It was about 10:00 at night and Alyson, Amanda, and Jess were all sleep. I turned on the news and watched.

"_This will be a Halloween night everyone will remember. About three hours ago on South Boulevard Street a drunk driver named Sean Edwards zoomed down the blocked off road hilling 47 people including himself. He was found in his truck dead without his seatbelt on. Doctors guess he ran into a tree and his truck flipped over causing severe brain damages. Miley Stewart a young girl, called the ambulance after she saw her best friend Lilly Truscott get hit_" said the reporter lady in and official voice. I turned off the TV thinking about it, but not really taking in the fact that Lilly was gone, forever. As I thought about it I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A/N I dont own Hannah Montana. Sorry it was so short i wrote it in my notebook and it was 4 and a half pages. Hope you like it!**


	2. She is gone

I woke up the next morning. Alyson, Amanda, and Jess were all still sleeping. I told my daddy to watch over them until I get back from Lilly's.

He should have told me.

I walked to Lilly's house and knocked on the door. Her mom opened the door to see me smiling. Lilly's mom threw her arms around me and started crying. I just let her hug me. I didn't need to know what had happened. She let go of me and I walked in the house. I went up to Lilly's room but she wasn't there. Maybe she is at soccer practice or something. I walked back downstairs.

"Will you tell Lilly that I stopped by and tell her to call me?" I asked. Mrs. Truscott's eyes filled with tears and she nodded slowly.

Why aren't people telling me?

I walked back to my house and Jess was awake.

"Hey Jess!" I said. She looked at me.

"Hey" she said quietly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. My dad walked in the room.

"Hey Miles have a fun time at Lilly's?" he said sadly.

"She wasn't there," I said.

"You expected her to be there?" asked Jess.

"Well ya she is usually over here or at her house" I said.

"Miley she's not going to be there" said Jess.

"I know she's at soccer practice" I said.

"In fall? Miley don't you remember?" asked Jess as she put her hand on my knee.

"Remember what?" I asked.

"Lilly is gone she died last night" said Robbie Ray. I looked at him with a blank stare.

"But Mrs. Truscott she said…. Lilly would give me a call…. and" I said.

"Miley…" Jess said. She couldn't say anything she just hugged me.

"I made some cookies for you to give the Truscotts," said Robbie Ray "Why don't you and Jess go bring them to them"

"Ok" I said. As me and Jess walked to the Truscott's I asked her

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We all thought you knew. We thought that you were trying to forget about it and just go on like she is still here," said Jess. We got to the Truscott's house and went in. We put the cookies on the counter and Jess went to go find her aunt and uncle. We found them in the living room. Jess ran to them and hugged them. I just stood by the door. I finally gave up and started crying. I gave Lilly's mom and dad a hug. Then Jess and me left. We went through the whole day. We fell asleep. The next morning I went to Lilly's found she wasn't there. Each morning for the next three weeks I went to Lilly's house. She was never there.

How long is it going to take me to realize Lilly is never coming back?


End file.
